


Words aren't needed

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's close to midnight when Derek finally enters Stiles' bedroom through his window."About time," Stiles groaned, "I've already started without you."





	Words aren't needed

It's close to midnight when Derek finally enters Stiles' bedroom through his window. 

"About time," Stiles groaned, "I've already started without you."

It's hard not to look at the way Stiles languidly rubs against his palm, but Derek manages to tear his eyes away to scowl at him anyways. "You do realize that this year, I have to make it past both your death traps and three horny alphas to get here," he says, stepping closer to the bed.

"They aren't death traps, a death trap would be a three meter-deep hole in the ground lined with wolfbane-coated spikes and hot coals. Any competent alpha would be able to get pass my obstacles, I'm just upping the challenge a bit." Even as Stiles' arousal thickens with each of Derek's approaching steps, he still manages a smug look. Derek lays a hand on his ankle, strokes his thigh as his hand inches upwards, finally landing on where Stiles lies open and wet for him. His finger slips in easily- Stiles had clearly been busy then- and he inserts another, scissoring Stiles open and reveling in the omega's soft gasps. For all his supposed promiscuity, Stiles had always been oddly shy about foreplay. And Derek found the contrast between his moans and brash demands and the quiet sighs, reddened ears and curled toes both enigmatic and endearing at the same time. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the lines of slick dripping down Stile's thighs, and leaned down to see how it tasted. They'd never done that before, but Stiles thighs trembled as he shuddered, and Derek had to follow the trail up to where Stiles scent was the strongest. Stiles tasted salty and slightly tangy, and Derek couldn't stop licking into his hole, even as Stiles moaned and begged him to stop, all the while pushing himself even closer to Derek's tongue. 

"Derek, s-stop, I'm gonna, I don't wanna come just yet," Stiles blubbered even as more slick dripped from him, wetting Derek's face. Derek took pity on him and finished with one final broad lick, one which left Stiles' hole twitching in his absence. He leaned up to kiss Stiles, letting him taste himself, as he lined himself up. Stiles whimpered and clung tighter to Derek as his body accommodated to the stretch. Derek entered him slowly, finally letting out a contented exhale when he was in fully. He began with gentler thrusts, but then drove in deeper and harder until he was fucking into Stiles. In the moonlight, Stiles skin glowed and he moved with a grace and fluidity that gave him an ethereal feel, whereas Derek's body was marred with scratches still healing from him challenging his rivals. The sharp contrast between his rough hand splayed possessively across Stiles' back and Stiles' milky skin was almost vulgar. Stiles was lost in pleasure, sucking bruises onto Derek's neck and egging him on to fuck him harder. Derek did just that, but still Stiles couldn't be satisfied. With a final roll of his hips, Stiles slipped out and pushed Derek down onto the bed instead. He straddled Derek, leaning down to kiss him briefly before sliding down onto Derek's cock. Before long, Stiles was bouncing on his cock, screaming Derek's name as he tightened around Derek. Stiles came with a shout, and Derek felt his knot swelling in response. Stiles was wrung out from his orgasm, all lax and draped across Derek's chest, but Derek continued to fuck into his hole anyways, thrusting shortly to tug against Stiles' opening and making the omega groan and shudder.

After some rearranging, the pair laid together, Derek with his arm around Stiles waist and his knot plugging Stiles full with his cum, and Stiles with his back towards Derek. In this moment of tranquility, Derek can almost pretend that this is their routine, that Stiles has chosen him as his mate. But Stiles hasn't, hence why alphas are still free to fight over who gets to accompany Stiles during his heat. And yet by some lucky coincidence, Derek has managed to emerge as the victor ever since Stiles' first public heat.

Derek could feel the moment that Stiles' anxiety peaked. Stiles opened his mouth, before closing it, as if for at a loss of words. Derek squeezes Stiles slightly tighter, and is relieved when Stiles' body relaxed.

"The traps aren't for you, you know," Stiles says, tracing Derek's forearm with his fingers. "They're made to make others stay out."

Derek heart stops. He looks at Stiles in confusion, though Stiles isn't facing him.

"I wasn't ready to get a mate. I didn't want to be like the fifteen other omegas here, y'know, get knocked up, settle down after their first heat and just stay here for the rest of their lives. I want to get out there, see what's the world like," Stiles rushes out.

"I'd follow you to wherever you wish to go," Derek replied, almost scared to believe in what he thinks he's hearing.

"I know." Stiles gives a small smile as he shifts to face Derek. "That's why only you can get past the traps." 

No words have to be exchanged- Derek can already feel the bond forming in him, tying him to Stiles, enveloping him in excitement, nervousness and sheer love. He entwines his fingers with Stiles' and leans forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammar mistakes or tense inconsistencies I just wrote it out in a rush and posted it


End file.
